


The Boy Next Door

by WeWereInfinite



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Best Friends, College, Cute, Drinking, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, High School, M/M, Neighbors, Parties, Parting, Party, Pining, Smoking, Sweet, Underage Drinking, motorcycle, new kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWereInfinite/pseuds/WeWereInfinite
Summary: So this is a roleplay between myself and @yuuri_off_ice. She gave me permission and encouraged me to write this. I am rewriting her writing into my own stuff, but she gets credit for half the ideas and plans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a roleplay between myself and @yuuri_off_ice. She gave me permission and encouraged me to write this. I am rewriting her writing into my own stuff, but she gets credit for half the ideas and plans.

Kyle had been carrying in boxes with his older brother, Ike, all day into their ‘grand, new house’ in the lovely small town of South Park. They’d seen their neighbor a couple times while unpacking outside. He was kind of stoic and not unattractive. Not that Kyle would mention that to anyone. They’d made eye contact and Kyle had bit his lip. Then, he went inside the house with a box. 

Their family had been moving around before, but so far this was kind of a shitty scrap of town. They had to start school tomorrow. His mom already planned to force them to take his mother’s ‘famous’ cake to their neighbors to both thank them for letting them be here and also to meet them so their mother could judge them. If Sheila didn’t approve of their neighbors they couldn’t be in ten feet of them. Not that that had ever been an issue. Kyle hadn’t exactly tried to make friends too much before. He went to school and sometimes responds when spoken to, but he didn’t have friends. Ike was his closest friend. Was that sad? Probably, but it wasn’t really his fault, though. He moved a lot and he had tried to just be normal and do homework. He did what he figured a lot of kids his age did. 

Later that night, after they’d gotten all the boxes inside and the necessities out for the night, Sheila made a cake and planned for them all to go over to the neighbor’s. Ike had forced Kyle to carry the cake this time and he sighed, but Sheila knocked on the door and the boys gave each other that look, rolling their eyes gently.

Well, it wasn’t going to be so quiet around here anymore. He had been outside earlier, noticing that some new people were moving into the house next to him. He noticed a black-haired boy, plain-looking. Another was an auburn-haired boy in a green trapper hat, his red curls poking out from underneath. Then, of course, their mom, most likely. They were probably high school students and looked it. 

A while later, he heard knocking at his door. Of course it had to happen after he had just taken a shower. He was shirtless, in some ripped jeans, a belt, and a white towel draped over his shoulder. He didn’t have time to run upstairs to get a shirt so he just figured he’d answer the door. He wasn’t insecure about his body so he didn’t mind really. Stan opened the door.

The minute that their neighbor opened the door, they already knew they would be listening to their mother bitching about him later. Firstly, he was half naked when he answered the door, showing them all of his piercings and tattoos. He was screaming all kinds of bad boy and somehow Kyle couldn’t look away. His eyes had widened with his mother’s when he’d appeared. He felt his cheeks getting a bit warm as he bit his lip and awkwardly held out the cake. Ike stared over at Kyle’s reaction and gave him a little chuckle. Kyle kicked him. Their mother was busy seeming polite. She gave the man a big grin after having the near heart attack. She waved at him.

“Hello, I’m Sheila Broflovski and these are my sons. We always try to meet our neighbors when we move and bring them some of my famous cake. Just as a small thank you for letting us live here,” she said. Stan immediately froze. He was definitely not expecting their entire family to be there at his door. Oh, well. The raven-haired boy smiled politely at the mother. She seemed really sweet, but somehow Stan felt as if there was this overbearing energy coming from her like she was going to beat the hell out of him?

“Oh. It’s nice to meet you, Mrs.Broflovski. I’m Stanley Marsh. You can just call me Stan, though,” he greeted, catching eyes with the red-haired boy, who seemed to be staring at him. Those green eyes of his were enticing, seeming to sparkle in the sun. Stan broke the gaze, looking down at the cake he was holding out. “Oh, well, thank you. You didn’t have to make this, but I can’t turn down cake. It smells delicious, Mrs. Broflovski.”

He reached to take the cake from the boy, his hands touching the smaller shaking ones as he took the cake from the boy. Kyle had to look down when the man moved a bit closer to him to take the cake. Kyle was so grateful not to have that dumb thing in his hands awkwardly anymore. He chewed his lip and tried to focus on anything except the other guy. His voice was nice. Kyle, stop. Why was he even thinking about his new neighbor who was most definitely obviously older than him by who knows how many years and also was a guy? His entire family would kill him and, fuck. He wasn’t gay or anything, anyway. 

“Oh, well, of course. You don’t have any allergies, do you? There’s cinnamon in there, just so you know. Anyway, since we know you probably weren’t expecting visitors, it’s been nice meeting you. I’m sure you’ll see us around. Enjoy the cake,” Sheila told him.

“Nah, no allergies. Just a minor dust allergy, but it’s nothing major,” he chuckled. He brought his arm up behind his head, which flexed his arm muscles slightly as he smiled at the family. “Thank you. I’ll definitely enjoy it. It was nice meeting you all. I’ll have to make you guys something, too. Also, this is a bit random, but if you need any help on your cars or anything mechanical, I’m pretty educated with that stuff and I work on cars and bikes and such so you can always come ask for my help if you need it. No cost.” 

Ike snorted to Kyle lightly both still making fun of his younger brother’s totally gay blushing. Ike was also snorting because they both knew damn well this would be the last time they’d probably be allowed to see or talk to this guy. He seemed sweet and decent, but he definitely wasn’t on the Sheila approval list. Why was Kyle a little sad about that? Maybe because the guy was somehow being sweet to this random, crazy family who brought him a cake out of nowhere. Sheila smiled back at him widely again. No one except probably the four of them could tell how fake that smile was. She nodded. 

“That’s very kind of you, Stan. Thank you. We just might take you up on that offer. We’ll leave you to whatever we disrupted you from and go get back to some more unpacking. Thank you again,” she told him and they all started walking behind Sheila home.

“No problem. Have fun unpacking,” Stan waved them off, glancing again at that red-haired boy that he couldn’t stop catching glances with. He slowly shut his door and went to eat some of that cake, which turned out to be really sweet and delicious like he thought.

The next morning was a usual morning. Stan awoke to get the mail, yawning tiredly from how early it was. He needed some coffee or something. Over in the Broflovski house, the brothers had to get up early and go to school. They’d stood at the bus stop right at their house and Kyle, of course, had to turn around to look back for just a minute and awkwardly make eye contact with Stan. Kyle’s eyes got wide at him. He forced himself to give the tiniest smile. The older guy somehow found himself a bit more awake when he saw the red-haired boy smile at him before getting on the school bus. Stan smiled back, obviously, being as friendly as he could. This was just a bit odd. He wasn’t used to having neighbors, but he found it kind of comforting. He was a bit lonely at times so it was nice to have people next to him that he sort of knew.

Kyle spent most of the morning overthinking that damn smile. Why did Stan have such a nice smile? Why did Kyle even smile at him? Why had Kyle spent half of the damn school day thinking about Stan? Whatever. Maybe he didn’t want to know why. He didn’t exactly have much time to think more on that subject as he suddenly looked up when he heard some asshole calling him names already. His name was Eric Cartman and he already hated his guts. The prick had called him a dirty Jew so many times just today. It wasn’t the first time he’d been bullied, but he also was over this asshole. He didn’t want to give him the attention he was obviously seeking. He made it through the rest of the class and went to find Ike. They went back to their new house to play games after their almost equally stressful days. While Ike had been hit on by girls, Kyle had nearly hit Cartman, or the other way around.

Stan was busy outside. His arms and hands were covered in black, grainy grease from working on one of his babies all day. His babies being his motorcycles. The sun beamed down heavily onto his skin, tanning it slightly more than it already was and making his tattoos seem darker a bit. It was fucking hot and he was practically sweating all over, his black wife beater soaked with it. 

“Come on, baby,” Stan spoke to his bike while he lay on the ground next to it, using a wrench in places here and there. Kyle and Ike passed by Stan. Ike grinned mischievously to Kyle. 

“Hey. It was Stan, right? I’m Ike. We’re sorry for our mom. She’s pretty crazy and protective as hell so that’s why she gave you the cake. She always does that and we’re both so sorry if you have to ever talk with her again, right, Kyle?”

“I- yeah. Sorry about her,” Kyle added. Kyle even managed to keep eye contact this time. He knew that Ike was only able to do this at this time because their parents were at work and they were supposed to unpack more after doing their school work, but they’d planned to play some games first. If Sheila knew they’d spoken to Stan, she would rage. Stan paused, seeing the two boys suddenly. He heaved a bit, catching his breath until he stood up to talk to them. He slicked his sweaty hair back with his hand, smirking at them.

“Ike, huh? Cool name. And Kyle? Alright. Nice to meet you guys, too. Don’t sweat it. I enjoyed the cake and I don’t mind your mom. She seems nice. Kind of feel like she doesn’t dig my tats and piercings, though,” he chuckled. “Typical mom, though. I get it.”

“Did you hear him, Kyle? He thinks that our mother is typical,” Ike turned his immediate laughter from that comment from Stan to Kyle. Kyle even let out a tiny giggle at that and shook his head at Stan. Their mom might not have dug his piercings, but Kyle kind of did. Was that a weird thing to think? Fuck. He bit his lip up at Stan. 

“Don’t be too offended. Our mom doesn’t usually approve of much,” Kyle said an entire two sentences by himself while staring at the other and not stuttering once.

“It’s no problem. Seriously,” Stan shook his head, reaching his arm up to wipe the sweat from his forehead. He made eye contact with the red-haired boy, smirking at him faintly. “Is there grease on my face or something?” 

“I-“ he stuttered as his eyes got wide a bit before nodding a bit. He only saw then that the other guy actually did have some grease on his face. It weirdly seemed to fit him. Kyle tried his absolute best not to blush at this stupid interaction with the other. He didn’t think he’d ever blushed this much. “Actually, yeah.”

“Fuck, I figured,” Stan said before grabbing a cloth from his pocket to rub his face in. He put it back away and looked at Kyle again. “Gone?”

“Yeah,” Kyle nodded a bit over at him and bit his lip shyly. Ike gave Kyle a humorous look then turned to give Stan a confident smirk. 

“Well, I guess we’re going to go inside and play video games. I would invite you to join us since our parents won’t be home until late, but firstly you seem busy and secondly, somehow video games don’t really seem like your thing,” Ike said.

“Whoa, okay. First of all, ouch. What do you mean video games don’t seem like my thing?” Stan began, holding his hand on his chest like he had just been shot. “Listen, little dude. I wreck people all the time on LOL and Smite. Also, I happen to kick ass in Fallout and Call of Duty. Zombie games are pretty cool, too. Wouldn’t your mommy be pissed if she found out I was over without her permission, though? Maybe I should wait and ask her myself.”

“Ike!” Kyle had scolded his brother first before actually snorted at Stan’s response. He gave him an amused look at that sass. Not everyone could handle his brother. 

“Alright, I definitely deserve that, man,” Ike agreed with his own chuckle. “And our mom wouldn’t have to ever know, but if you don’t want to wreck us both at ours, that’s fine. I’ll have to just wreck Kyle myself again as usual,” Ike elbowed Kyle playfully before Kyle pouted at his brother and brought his leg up to kick him. 

“I’m so sorry for my older brother, Stan. We’ll leave you to your grease and all that,” Kyle apologized and gazed at the other man before realizing he’d probably been staring a bit longer than normal people.

“Nah, you know what? I’ll be there to wreck you nerds. Just give me a second to wash up. You can set up and whatnot. I’ll just hop out early so I seriously don’t get beat by your mom,” he chuckled, rolling his eyes at the two.

“Oh, if that were to ever happen, it wouldn’t be your ass she would be beating,” Ike joked knowing it wasn’t a lie. Kyle punched Ike in the shoulder as soon as Stan walked away to shower and whatever. He had wide eyes as they walked into their house. 

“What the fuck are you doing, Ike? Inviting our strange neighbor we met last night inside? To play video games with basically two kids?” Kyle scolded as they went in to set up, grabbing some snacks and whatnot. Kyle was so fucking nervous. Partly because of their mother and partly for some reason he couldn’t settle on. Ike grinned at him and wiggled his eyebrows playfully down at him. 

“Correction: I’m inviting our mysterious and cute neighbor whom we just met last night so I can make fun of you blushing over how hot he is some more,” Ike teased. He wanted Kyle to know that if and when he actually decided to let himself realize his sexuality that had become way more clear to Ike last night, that Ike would be here for him no matter what their family or religion thought. 

“What? He’s not- wait, are you into guys now?” Kyle asked with wide eyes and a bit of sadness that his brother might be hitting on Stan. 

“No man, not Stan. I mean, you think he’s cute,” he responded. He patted his shoulder as Kyle's eyes got wide like their mother’s. He blushed and shook his head.

“I’m not like that, I-Ike,” he managed before they heard a knock on the door. Ike gazed back at Kyle.

“You want to greet our guest while I make some real food because I’m starving,” Ike said as he smirked at him and patted his back before going to the kitchen to do so as Kyle started to yell at him. He groaned and opened the door. Fuck.

“Hi again,” Stan greeted as he was led inside. 

“Ike said that he’ll be back, but he’s making food. I don’t know what, but if you want some of whatever it is… Yeah.. Sorry for the big mess of boxes,” Kyle apologized.

“Oh, that’s okay. Also, I don’t mind the boxes. I’m just here to kick ass. Specifically your brother’s,” Stan spoke. He wore a black hoodie and joggers, his body smelling fresher from the body wash and cologne he’d used. He slowly made his way inside, looking around the house curiously until he found the game system. He immediately assumed his position on the couch, staring down the television as if it was his enemy. Kyle bit his lip as he followed Stan’s movements with his eyes. He watched him sit down on the couch. He’d sat in the middle. “So what are we playing?”

“Oh, you can go through that menu and just pick whatever you want. I’ll be rooting for you,” he said as playfully as he could when he was gazing at this guy sitting on their couch. Stan raised his eyebrow. 

“Wait, are you not playing, too?” he asked as he took a controller to scroll through the collection of games.

“Yeah, I probably will, but considering he already kicks my ass at everything besides Smash sometimes, I definitely am not going anywhere in our gaming competition,” Kyle admitted and gave a tiny pout.

“Dude, you should still play. It’s fun. Also,” Stan hit a few buttons, hovering over one game. “Smash it is.”

He smirked, starting the game. Kyle gave him a small smile at that. Whoa. What was that weird fluttering feeling in his stomach. How could this guy who looked like a total badass and all that seem so genuinely sweet already? He made himself look down. “I’ll play if you really want me to.”

“That’s the spirit. Now, where’s your brother so I can kick his ass?” Stan added, waiting to start the game.

“We can gang up on him since he was being a little shit to you earlier. Also, I can go see how close to being done with dinner. I’ll be back,” Kyle told him with another smile.

“Alright. Thanks, Kyle,” Stan replied, flashing him a gentle smile. He went on to play a round himself for quick practice. Kyle couldn’t help but blush slightly after seeing that smile. He walked to find that Ike had already finished the food and was eating some already. He gave Kyle an innocent look. Kyle sighed. 

“Come face death via our new neighbor,” Kyle joked. “Oh, and he wanted to play Smash, so we’re playing smash.”

“Of course we are. Either way, I’ll wreck you both,” he said as he brought out the food and plates to the coffee table. Stan smirked whenever he heard Ike come to the living room. “Welcome to our messy abode, man. Are you ready? Do you want some of this while it’s still hot?”

“No, thanks. I just ate earlier and I’m still stuffed. Thanks, though, man,” Stan replied, scooting over to give them more space. “I’m sure you’ll be stuffed full of the sweet taste of me kicking your ass, though.” 

“Uh huh, that’s what Kyle used to say about every other game. Good luck, man,” Ike gave him a competitive nod as he sat on the opposite side of the couch, obviously leaving Kyle to sit closer to Stan. Ike started to taunt the other some more but Kyle put his hand over his mouth to shut him up. 

“Don’t need luck,” Stan replied.

“Are you going to just keep taunting each other or are you going to play?” Kyle said as he choose his character to fight with. Stan followed and picked his main character. They began playing, Stan intensely smashing buttons and kicking ass. He smiled happily as he played, unsure of when he last played games with friends.

Kyle was usually less competitive at any other games, but now with Smash and with both his brother and Stan here, he found his competitiveness coming out as he smashed his keys. Ike was actually losing so that was good. Kyle hadn’t actually played games with anyone besides his brother actually. Or really hung out with anyone else.

“Oh, shit,” Stan spoke, immediately being fucked up by Kyle. He didn’t see it coming and it was only down to him and Kyle now. Kyle chuckled just a bit at that, way too focused on trying to maybe impress Stan just a bit. Not in a weird way, just showing off a bit because he didn’t get to. Yeah, that’s all. It wasn’t Stan. He bit his lip nervously as he kept mashing buttons.

“Dude, what the fuck?” Stan said, his jaw dropping as he lost his last life to Kyle who just fucking beat his ass. He nearly dropped the controller.

“I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m not?” Kyle looked over at him and blushed before being pushed to the ground gently by Ike. He pouted up at him and hit him as he sat back down. “You’re the one who picked Smash after I told you I was decent.”

“Dude, I feel so betrayed,” Stan joked, grabbing his own chest. He laughed as Ike playfully pushed him.

“We can play a different game if you guys want?” Kyle offered as he gazed between the two.

“I request Call of Duty or Fallout,” Stan replied. He leaned into the couch a bit, accidentally grazing against Kyle’s arm and side. He didn’t think much of it, though. Kyle’s eyes widened just a bit as he stared downward, blushing and trying to hide it. Thankfully, Ike got up to put Call of Duty into the console. 

“I can promise you Kyle definitely will not win this one, Stan,” Ike assured him playfully as he grabbed some food to shove it in his throat as they set up the game.

“Good. I’m coming for you Kyle,” Stan teased, setting up his ammo and weapon stats before the game began. He played stealthily at first, specifically trying to scope out Kyle.

“Hey, I’m already at a disadvantage here,” Kyle whined jokingly with a pout at Stan. “I already consistently lose at this game. Ike will just come get you while you get me and it’ll be all for naught.”

“I’m not letting my guard down after the smash incident,” he teased even more, quickly dodging a shot from Ike. Then, he took fire on him, instantly getting a head shot. “Fuck, yeah.”

“Fine, fine. Fair enough, I guess,” Kyle replied back with a tiny, playful smile that Stan wouldn’t see. Why was this so nice? It felt weirdly normal to be playing games in their house basically with a stranger. Stan immediately smirked when he saw Kyle, shooting at him and the raven-haired man took him down instantly. He held his fist up slowly, nodding.

“That’s game. I feel better now that I took you down after that Smash incident,” he said and chuckled. Kyle laughed along with Stan as Ike pouted now. Kyle didn’t know why he felt strangely good around Stan? What the fuck did that even mean? Ike started to take control of the game choice this time. Ike had to at least win one game.

“What, you playing for revenge now, Ike?” Stan asked, watching the brother furiously flip through games with his controller. He look outraged. Kyle giggled softly at that and couldn’t seem to help but to watch Stan a bit. He kept looking at the piercings, wanting to ask about them a bit, but also didn’t want to come off as creepy or too innocent. Ike glared gently at them and clicked on one.

“Yes, Stan. Now, it’s time for Ike’s revenge,” Ike assured him with a small smirk as he got ready for the game.

“Oh, fuck. He’s going to kill us both,” Stan laughed, starting the game with the two boys. This was actually really fun.

“Yep, this is his game,” Kyle affirmed and nodded his head in agreement. He grabbed his controller and was the first one down this time. Then, he watched both the screen and the other two, mostly Stan. Stan was intensely focused, using every technique he knew in the game. Although, Ike was definitely more knowledgeable since he took his ass down in mere seconds after getting Kyle. 

“Shit,” Stan scoffed, leaning back into the couch with a sigh. Ike laughed a bit to them both before Kyle pushed him lightly. Kyle laughed at that before shaking his head over at Stan. “So did we manage to scare you off yet?”

“Definitely not, but I should probably go ahead and head out since your parents might be home soon,” Stan replied, standing up to stretch his arms and legs.

“I’m shocked,” Kyle admitted about his comment about not being scared away. Kyle bit his lip and him and Ike stood up with Stan. Kyle was sad that Stan had to leave.

“Aw, come on, guys. No puppy dog eyes. I’m literally next door so we can chill again sometime okay? Promise,” Stan smiled, doing a little cross over his heart with his hands. That was kind of cute. Wait. No, Kyle. He bit his lip downward and tried to hide yet another blush attack.

”Sounds like a plan,” Ike chuckled as he gazed at Stan. 

“Alright, cool! See you guys later, then,” he waved off before heading out the door and back to his place with a smile.


	2. Motorcycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle is late for school so Stan helps.

A couple weeks later, Kyle had stayed up all night studying and finishing an essay. Ike thought he’d managed to wake his brother up, but then their mother had made him leave. Then, she’d woken Kyle up, seeing him with his school book on his chest in his bed. 

He’d made it out the door and had missed the fucking bus. That’s when the panic set in. He was going to have to walk. Stan was out smoking a cigarette on his wooden patio when he noticed the school bus passing by. Odd. He didn’t see Kyle anywhere. Wait, there he was. After the bus was gone. 

“Running late?” Stan called over. Kyle nodded and blushed even through his panic. 

“I woke up late because I stayed up all night working on a paper and studying. Shit,” Kyle worried. Stan chuckled just a bit and put out his cigarette, the embers still lightly glowing until he stepped on it. He walked over to his motorcycle, using his hand to gesture Kyle to follow him.

“Here, I can give you a lift to school if you want.” he began, getting a second helmet for Kyle to wear. Then, Stan sat on his sleek, black motorcycle, revving the engine a bit after he started the engine.

“You- Thank you. Just please don’t tell my mom. I’ve never ridden on one of these before. How do I not die?” Kyle asked and bit his lip at that offer. He’d be murdered by his mother if she found out he had ridden a motorcycle especially with Stan. Also, of course, Stan had to be all smoking and how did he make smoking look so good?. Fuck, why couldn’t Kyle think normal thoughts about and why hadn’t he been able for to stop looking at the other? He blushed before shrugging. He walked over to let Stan put the helmet on him. 

“What, not allowed to take rides from strangers? It’s a good thing I’m not a stranger anymore, then, huh,” he chuckled, putting the helmet on Kyle, fixing his hair a bit so it wouldn’t be in the way. He laughed, waiting for Kyle to join him as he placed his helmet on his head, too. “Well, just hop on the back and hang onto me tightly. Then, you won’t die.” 

“Both the fact that I’m definitely not allowed on motorcycles and also the strangers thing, too...” Kyle managed and only blushed a bit as he forced himself to look down at the ground so he wouldn’t stare at the other guy and also so he wouldn’t see him blushing when he touched his hair and was so close yet again. Oh, fuck. He forgot how motorcycles work. He bit his lip and moved to sit behind Stan nervously, barely wrapping his arms around Stan. He found himself shaking a bit. What the fuck? Stan noticed. He chuckled, grabbing Kyle’s arms to move them so that he was holding on tightly to his body.

“Hey, don’t be nervous. I promise not to let you die,” Stan smiled and spoke with a gentle voice, taking off with his bike down the road. Kyle was trying so hard not to blush too much and too noticeably. When Stan’s hands touched his arms and he was pulled very closely against his entire hard, warm body. 

“I trust you,” Kyle told him, realizing it was somehow true even though they’d only known each other a couple of weeks and not too well. He felt a bit stupid. Besides Ike, Stan was already the person he trusted most. Not that Kyle had many people on that list. Stan smiled as he felt Kyle ease up a bit after a while of driving. He was happy that he could trust him. Kyle was a really good guy. 

After a bit, Stan eventually pulled up at the front of the school, his sleek black bike getting noticed by multiple students that passed by. He parked, looking back at Kyle who was still holding onto him. 

“You can let go now,” Stan told him with a low chuckle. Kyle’s eyes widened at that and he blushed before immediately releasing the taller boy from his grip. 

“S-Sorry. Thank you for the ride,” he mumbled as he noticed everyone staring at the new kid in town, that Jewish kid. He blushed more when he heard things about him being gay and whatnot and Stan being his boyfriend and whatnot. Fuck. Stan heard some of the rude comments being said by the students. He gave them intimidating glares, then looking back at Kyle, smiling at him.

“It’s no problem. If you need a ride or anything else, let me know, okay? Oh, I just realized- Do you want to exchange phone numbers in case you happen to need a ride or something again?” Stan offered, continuing to smile a bit over at Kyle. The ginger boy couldn’t even control his blushing and genuine shock that his older, attractive neighbor had just given him a ride on his motorcycle and was now asking for his number. He nodded just a bit in surprise. 

“I- okay, sure. Here, just put it in here and I’ll message you later? Thanks again for everything, Stan,” Kyle said.

“Alright. You’re welcome. Have a good day at school, Kyle,” Stan agreed, typing his contact into Kyle’s phone. He handed it back to him and smiled again. He revved his engine again before taking off down the road, popping a wheelie to show off a bit.

Oh, fuck. Kyle waved at him a bit as he rode away and he couldn’t help but stare. Then, when the other boy did that fucking wheelie. His entire morning had been such a weird time. He’d ridden behind Stan on a motorcycle and that shouldn’t have felt so fucking nice. He blushed after turning around once Stan wasn’t in sight anymore. 

What were all these feelings he felt? They were for Stan, right, but what were they? He felt weird around the other. It wasn’t like anything he’d ever felt before and it was really scary because he kept remembering all the comments Ike had made about him and the Stan thing. Fuck. He went to classes and dealt with Eric calling him a Jewish fag before he texted Stan to give him his number.

To: Stan  
Hey, this is Kyle. Obviously.

Stan chuckled at the text he received. He was currently being lazy as hell, relaxing a bit today. He opened the message, replying back to Kyle.

To: Kyle  
Oh, hey. You better not be texting in class. That’s bad.

Kyle had to hide his smirk at the response from Stan. He was funny. Kyle played with his hair as he remembered this morning and how close they’d been. 

To: Stan  
I’ve done worse and you aren’t my mom. 😂

To: Kyle  
Mmhhmm. I’ll believe that when I see you do something horrible haha 😆

To:  
Fine, fine. You caught me. I’m not a bad boy, but in my ranks, I would say riding a motorcycle with a stranger my mother doesn’t approve of against her knowledge is worse than the texting in class.

To: Kyle  
Okay, true. I’ll give you some bad boi brownie points for that one lmao.

Kyle couldn’t help but snort a bit at their interactions. He bit his lip as he imagined Stan saying all these words in person. What was Stan doing to him? 

To: Stan  
Thank you. 😂 I’ll leave you to go do whatever you’re doing today.

To: Kyle  
Yeah yeah. And alright, stay and school and don’t do drugs 🤘🏻 

Stan laughed to himself a bit, smiling up at his ceiling. It was rare for anyone to make him this happy besides Wendy…

Kyle tried to not spend the rest of the day thinking about Stan, but he couldn’t not. Cartman had tried to say something to him about Kyle’s morning and his fag boyfriend and whatnot. Kyle eventually hit him on his shoulder not even hard and Cartman started crying.

Thankfully, Kyle made it to the bus stop and met with Ike as they walked on the bus together without further incident. They got off the bus and Kyle went up to his room to draw. He wanted to talk about his day with Ike, but he also already knew what he would say. He was definitely a mess.

Stan was cleaning his place, opening the upstairs window to his room and noticing that Kyle was across from him. Whoa. That was kind of awkward. Stan looked ahead, seeing Kyle focusing on something, a drawing, maybe? He seemed really peaceful and happy. He scolded himself, realizing he was being a bit stalker-like. He cleared his throat, walking away from the open window to keep cleaning.

Eventually, Ike came in to talk to Kyle about the rumors he’d heard at school about Stan and his adventures this morning. Apparently, the entire school had talked about it all day. Fuck. Hopefully his parents wouldn’t hear about it. He told Ike about the rest of his day and that he was confused about Stan. Ike chuckled and gave him kind of actually good advice and patted his shoulder before pointing to the open window facing Stan’s. 

“You guys make little nighttime shadows through the window before bed?” he teased with a smirk. At some point, he left. Kyle finished his art and moved onto doing schoolwork.

Eventually, Stan finished cleaning his place, going back upstairs to lay on his bed which was next to the window. He forgot it was even open, basically getting naked and changing into some new clothes.

Kyle had stood up to stretch and honestly had never thought or realized his bedroom window that he had opened all day was parallel to what he only just realized to be Stan’s bed. Of course their windows had to be open at the same time today and of course the instant innocent Kyle Broflovski stood to go get some tea to finish his work, he was suddenly apparently accidentally flashed by a nearly naked Stan. Kyle blushed brightly and squeaked to himself. He covered his mouth for a minute, frozen in place before finally shaking his head. Why was he still looking at Stan? He ran to close his own window abruptly and leaned against the wall, hugging himself. Want the fuck?

To: Stan  
PUT ON CLOTHES

Stan had his clothes on before he felt his phone go off. He checked it, blushing instantly the second he read the text. He quickly looked at his window, cursing himself.

“Oh, shit. Sorry, Kyle! I forgot it was open. Fuck, sorry, dude,” he rambled, feeling super embarrassed. Fuck, that was awkward as hell.

“I-it’s fine. I won’t tell my mom if you don’t,” he joked, leaning against the wall holding himself as he tried to calm down. He couldn’t move. He didn’t know what to do or say. Eventually he made himself stand back up to sit down at the desk in front of his window. He tried to focus on studying, but could only see Stan’s face.

“Fuck. Seriously, though, I completely forgot it was open. Ugh,” Stan sighed. “You want me to close it so it’s not awkward for us?” 

“I might pass out if I wake up to you naked, so I’ll definitely keep mine closed,” Kyle said with a blush before realizing how fucking gay that sounded. Fuck. He didn’t mean to say it that way. Hopefully Stan wouldn’t notice.

“You might… pass out? What? Do you have some weird allergy to naked people or something?” Stan joked.

“Yep, how’d you know?” Kyle actually snorted at that comment and blushed more. He needed some chemical to wipe Stan’s entire body out of his mind.

“Lucky guess. Comes with your innocent boy vibe,” he teased, stretching. “I’m kidding, but I’m probably going to go pass out. I’m dead from cleaning all day.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Kyle whined with a pout before biting his lip and nodding. “Alright. Goodnight, Stan.” 

He felt warm and weird all at once. He would miss their conversation. He didn’t know what to do about this strange thing with Stan. Fuck, he would be staying up to study and everything. Again. Stan made sure to close his window this time, getting into his bed and calling Wendy before falling asleep later. Kyle closed his own window all the way and went back to studying all night until he passed out again with books and papers all over the room.


	3. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan invites a certain neighbor and hhs brother to his party.

Eventually Stan woke up pretty early. He lazily slumped out of his bed to get some coffee to drink to wake him up a bit. He made sure to drink it outside, hoping Kyle wouldn’t be late again. Well...not that he didn’t mind giving him a ride on his bike.

Kyle had only woken up a little late this morning, but thankfully today Ike came in to physically drag him out of his room. They’d walked over to the front of their house and Kyle nearly tripped when he saw Stan sitting where he’d been yesterday morning when he’d seen him rushing and late. Ike laughed at him and elbowed him. “We don’t have too time for your gayness this morning, so if you’re going to wave, wave. If you’re planning to say hi, to say hi,” Ike told him quietly with a sleepy face down at his younger brother who just blushed.

Stan smiled, waving at Kyle as he caught eyes with him. He sighed in relief. He wasn’t late today. Whoa~

Kyle blushed because why was Stan waving and smiling at him? And why did it give Kyle all these warm fuzzy feelings inside? He awkwardly waved back and gave him a tiny smile as he looked at him before remembering what he’d seen last night.

Stan sighed and finished his coffee, walking back inside his house. He was going over to Wendy’s tonight so he wouldn’t be home.

Kyle was pushed away from where he was totally not staring at Stan by his brother into the bus. He sat beside Ike and blushed. “What is wrong with me?” He questioned. The rest of this day was pretty regular and that was probably good. He went home and kept studying.

After a while, Stan headed to Wendy’s house. He immediately hugged her, relaxing into her touch. He had missed her, she was always busy with college and work which Stan understand but recently....they’ve been more distant. They would constantly argue about the smallest of things and Stan would storm away from her in anger.....but...they were still together. Hopefully the party that was coming soon would be a fun time.

Kyle was studying for his classes late again, knowing he’d be in trouble if he got another C. He’d set his alarm before he passed out this time, though, so that was good.

Stan showered later on, washing the smell of sex off of his body. Wendy was passed out in her bed, sleeping soundly after that tiring activity. Yet, Stan was a bit sad he didn’t get to really hang with Kyle much today. Or Ike. He missed them already....geez....

The next day, Kyle was thankfully awake early enough to actually eat breakfast that morning. He had time to drink coffee and then they may have went outside a bit earlier than usual. Kyle couldn’t help but to look for Stan in his chair, but he wasn’t there. Oh.

Stan eventually made it back home, looking tired as hell obviously. He pulled out his phone to text Kyle.

To: Goody-Two Shoes  
Hey sorry I wasn’t home yesterday. I just got back. Going to pass out though soon. I’m dead dude.

To: Stan   
Oh, no it’s fine. I’m not your keeper and you don’t have to check in or anything. Thanks, though. Go sleep.

To: Goody-Two Shoes  
Okay. Thanks man. Oh also, I never really got to ask but how old are you and Ike because I’m hoping I didn’t just go over to a like middle-schoolers houses lol. I just assumed you were maybe a senior?

To Stan:  
Yeah, Ike is a senior... I’m actually a junior. He’s 18 and I just turned 17 a couple weeks ago. If you don’t want to talk to me ever again that’s fine. How old are you?

To: Goody-Two Shoes  
Oh shit. You are a baby. Haha. I’m literally 21 dude.

To: Stan   
I’m not a baby. You’re just old. 😞

To: Goody-Two Shoes  
Well there’s goes any will I have to live.

To: Goody-Two Shoes  
Also, I’ll still talk to you. If that’s okay?

To: Stan   
I mean, I already knew you were old enough to have your own place and whatnot, so it’s fine with me.

To Stan:   
Now you should go sleep if you’re tired, man

To Stan:  
Goodnight, Stan ☺️

Stan smiled like an idiot at that last text. He got upstairs to his room and plopped onto his bed, soon passing out.

The next day, Kyle had resized he’d forgotten an entire essay due third period. He was fucked. He’d stupidly fallen asleep not too long after his conversation with Stan. He’d smiled way too much at that last night and been distracted. Now he was going to be grounded and probably worse. Not that being grounded meant anything besides no games and no leaving the house beside school, but Kyle hadn’t ever had any friends so that last part didn’t matter.

Stan ended up prepping his house for the party tonight. Kenny came over to help him set up too, mainly bringing the alcoholic beverages and making Jell-O shots and what not. 

Stan nearly forgot to say something to Kyle about the party....wait....should he invite him?...maybe it was a bad idea....he was seventeen after all but....fuck he really wanted him to be there....

To: Goody-Two Shoes  
Hey, almost forgot to ask you and Ike but I’m having a party with some college buddies of mine and their friends tonight....if you wanted to come? I just figured I’d ask since it would be fun with you guys there.

When Kyle saw this message while he was trying to bullshit his way through this damn essay, he sighed gently before pretty much immediately reading the text. He blushed and made a face. Why the hell would any college kid want two high schoolers at their party? Kyle was honestly shocked Stan wanted him there. It made his heart thump stupidly fast. Fuck fuck fuck. Kay okay. Yes, Kyle definitely had feelings for Stan. The type of feelings he was supposed to have for girls... fuck. Stan had him entirely and Kyle didn’t know what to do except go and spend as much time with Stan as he could before they left. He’d never been to a party obviously. He didn’t know if Ike had, bit probably. Ike snuck out sometimes so. 

To Stan:   
What time? also, I’ll ask Ike after school, but I’m sure he’ll definitely not want to miss it.

To: Goody-Two Shoes  
Probably around 8pm-ish? We go for a while usually until the next morning but you can obviously leave whenever.

To: Stan   
Okay, I promise not to tell my mom if you don’t. Also, I might have to sneak in my window 😅 😂

To: Goody-Two Shoes  
I won’t haha. Only if you don’t. But yeah. You can honestly come over whenever because I’ll be here anytime since I live here lol.

To: Stan  
I’ll get back to you because Ike and I will have to come up with a plan to sneak out and not be caught. I’ll let you know when we are able to sneak over, though, okay?

To: Goody-Two Shoes  
Alright dude. See you later, Kyle ☺️ 

“Whoaaa~ who is making you smile like that Stanley?~” Kenny teased, trying to take a peak at his friend’s phone screen. Stan rolled his eyes and pulled his phone away from Kenny, laughing.

“Dude. Just a friend.”

“Doesn’t look like just a friend~ was Wendy sending you nudes again?” He smirked. “Can I see?!”

Stan whacked Kenny’s head with his hand.

“Owwww. Okay I deserved that haha.” He laughed.

Like Kyle assumes, Ike wanted to go. He’d made a stupidly big production of dressing up his little brother for a party. It was his first one and it was a college party with his crush. “So have you finally realized that you obviously have a crush? On some guy named Stanley, I hear. He obviously likes you enough to think to invite little baby you to his college party. Don’t try to give a speech about your denial because it’s true. And now he’s going to be blushing as much as you when he sees you now, in this outfit and the bit of eyeliner.”

“I-“ 

“Sh, I told you to hush. Now, we don’t know anyone here besides your boyfriend so always make sure you see where your drink is being poured. Don’t want anyone drugging my baby brother,” Ike told him with a smile. “This is your first party so we’ll make it safe and fun and maybe even more fun for you...”

After a bunch of playful and loving bickering from the brothers, they come up with a plan. Ike would lie to their parents about them going to a high school lock-in. He was the older sibling and the favorite always and that used to piss off kyle except when Ike helped him out like this. 

To: Stan a  
About to leave. 

They hugged their parents and Kyle had already wrapped a big coat around his weirdly showy shirt Ike had put him in. He looked down to hide his eyes and they got outside. They walked on the sidewalk a bit passed his house before making sure their parents weren’t watching them before finally walking to his door and knocking. Kyle was suddenly really nervous and he hugged his baggy coat to his body. 

“That hideous jacket better come off soon, Kylie-B.”

Stan was excited and it was a weird feeling. He smiled at the text from Kyle, earning a jealous gaze from Wendy. The party had already started, music thumping loudly throughout Stan’s house. Multicolored lights flashed among the dancing and already drunken people. Stan was obviously waiting next to the door, awaiting the knock that soon heard. He opened the door, seeing Ike and Kyle- whoa.... 

“Holy fuck-“ Stan accidentally let out, his jaw almost dropping at how....well...different Kyle looked. Shit. He looked way older with that whole....style he had going on. “Um...hey guys, glad you could make it. Whoa okay...Kyle...what the hell dude?...you are...Kyle right?”

“Nope, this is Kyle 2.0, his evil twin,” Ike teased them both with a smirk, elbowing Kyle, who could definitely not say any words at that. Did Stan hate it? He tugged the coat tight over him? He knew he shouldn’t have let Ike convince him to let him dress him up. 

“It was Ike’s idea. H- how bad do I look?” Kyle blushed down at the floor.

“Dude...you don’t look bad. Well...you look badass....and...well....attractive. And really different but.....” Stan pointed to the large jacket, giving it a judging look. “That coats gotta go...it’s definitely taking away from your main look.” He teased.

Kyle felt his entire soul leaving is body at that comment. His entire body was more flushed than ever before he was sure. He glanced nervously up at Stan a minute before biting his lip and looking back down, taking off jacket and holding it awkwardly tightly in his hands. “T-thanks...”

“Aren’t you going to tell me how pretty I am, too, man?” Ike pouted playfully at Stan.

“Don’t mention it.” Stan smirked, he took the jacket from Kyle and hung it up on a coat rack for him. “Also, you guys aren’t the only babies here. There’s Tweek and Butters. They go to your school too. Craig brought Tweek since they are boyfriends. And the same with Kenny and Butters. So don’t be too nervous around all us old people.” He laughed.

“Oh, so you’re trying to corrupt us all, then?” Kyle chuckled at that and bit his lip teasingly. He was back to staring at Stan and he should probably stop.

“Definitely not.” He laughed. Then a familiar blonde made his way over to the commotion, the smell of alcohol lingering from his breath.

“Whooa~ is this the infamous friend you’ve been talking to Stanley?~” Kenny teased, eyeing Kyle up and down. 

“Yes Kenny. Please be gentle with him, he’s a bit nervous. Kyle, this is Kenny, one of my college buddies. He’s mostly a pain in my ass though.” Stan teased, earning a pout from Kenny. 

“Staaaan. Come here real quick, Bebe has an awesome story.” Wendy interrupted, practically pulling Stan away from everyone.

“Sorry guys! Be back in a bit. Feel free to help yourself to anything!” He said through the crowd of people, soon becoming lost in it with Wendy.

“You’re pretty cute~ no wonder Stan gets all giddy when he talks to you.” Kenny teased, leaning against Kyle. He then glanced over at Ike. “You’re pretty cute too. You cuties want some drinks? I made some bomb Jell-O shots~”

Kyle was sad that Stan had gone away already, but he clearly had other friends and that was okay. The second Stan told this Kenny to be gentle, he blushed slightly, but that blush got way darker when Kenny leaned against him and called him cute. It wasn’t the same giddiness as when Stan said nice things, or complimented him, but it still flustered him. He nodded a bit shakily at the drinks. “S-sure.” Also what did kenny mean when he said Stan got giddy?

“Sweeeeet. Gimme a second.” Kenny spoke before coming back with nearly overfilled drinks and jello shots that spilt a bit here and there. “Alright. Pick your poison~ also if you prefer taking Jell-O shots off of some nice jugs, Bebe is you bet. She’ll let anyone take shots off her. Or there’s always me~ I rock an A cup.” He teased, taking a drink of his cup.

Kyle shook his head immediately and blushed while Ike chuckled at that. “I have no idea what drinks are what.. I haven’t drank anything before...”

“Drink them all, bro,” Ike joked before downing two shots. “Those are good, Kenny. I’ll be back. Bathroom.” And with that Ike was walking away to find the bathroom.

“What? Seriously? Dude. Try all of them then.” Kenny spoke. “First to take a shot, you just down it in one gulp. Try it.” He said, handing one of the full shot glasses to Kyle.

Kyle looked down at the dripping full shot glass incredulously. He gnawed his lip before picking up the glass and ew it smelled so bad! His nose crinkled up at the disgusting smell. Then, he breathed before bringing it up to chug as much of it at once that he could. He dripped a little one his chest and made a little sound. He’d left some still in the glass too. “Yeah, yeah. I suck,” he mumbled as he pouted to Kenny a bit.

“Dude. It’s okay. I sucked my first time too. It just takes a lot of practice. Plus, you usually get better after you start buzzing.” Kenny went on, handing him a Jell-O shot. “Now this baby packs a punch so be careful. Just slurp it up. It’s delicious.”

Kyle gave him a look before looking at the drinks. “Okay. There’re definitely pretty.” Then, he noticed they smelled better than the shots. He tried to do what kenny suggested and it tasted better than the last one. “Mm, those are obviously better,” he mumbled, shifting against Kenny and feeling a little dizzy a bit. “Whoa, that’s nice...” Kyle mumbled with a small smile at Kenny.

“Yeah? Those are my babies. They get you fucked up so quickly. Feel free to take more whenever~” he winked. Suddenly, a shorter blonde boy walked over to Kenny, grabbing him by his ear.

“Aw geez, Ken, you need to lay off the drinks. And quit trying to get people drunk. That’s their choice.” Butters spoke, making eye contact with Kyle. “Oh, well hiya! I think I’ve seen you around school before. I’m Butters, I’m Kenny’s boyfriend.” 

“You’re such an angel~~~” Kenny spoke, nuzzling against Butter’s neck teasingly. Butter’s blushed, pushing his boyfriend away. 

“Sorry about Ken. He gets a bit crazy when he’s like this.”

“It’s okay. It was my choice and you both seem nice,” Kyle told them honestly. He didn’t have friends so that wasn’t too hard. He felt maybe tipsy as he looked between the couple in front of him and the floor. He bit his lip and realized he missed Stan. How long has he been gone? And of course his brother had left him.

“Hey I know. Baby, we should play hide and seek~ with Kyle and everyone else.” Kenny suggested, suddenly going around and inviting random people to join in. 

“Oh hamburgers...here we go...” Butters shook his head.

“Alright I’m it everyone, so go hide~ on ten. One two three....” Kenny began, wobbling around drunkenly as he hid his face with his hands.

Thankfully it seemed Kyle was a lightweight and his alcohol was hitting when they started the dumb game. Is this what college kids do at parties? Play dumb elementary games , but drunk? Whatever, Kyle was definitely at least tipsy enough to have fun with this. He’d ended up ‘sneakily ‘ hiding in a closet he’d found. He hid as quietly as he could. He also thought of the fact that he didn’t even remember if Stan was playing? Where had Stan been? Was he okay? Kyle apparently was a clingy needy drunk as he wanted to hug Stan. He hadn’t ever hugged him…

Drunken giggles could be heard walking up the stairs. Wendy and Stan were practically entangled at the mouth, the two getting all hot and bothered from the drinks and teasing all night long.

Luckily, the couple found an empty room to have fun in. Stan smirked opening the door and locking it behind them. He instantly pushed Wendy against the wall, kissing her neck.

“But babe seriously....why are you so glued to that guy....” she whined, moaning a bit in between Stan’s kisses. Stan sighed, gazing at her. 

“Wendy, what guy?”

“You know, the red-haired one you keep eyeing from across the room....”

“Oh, Kyle? Wendy. He’s my friend. Neighbor actually. So drop it. You’re overreacting again.”

“Stan....I’m serious. You keep looking at him with....mm....and....fuck you....” Wendy tried whining before being interrupted by Stan teasing up her incredibly short skirt. He only smirked, moving her to the bed.

“Quit being jealous and let me fuck you babe.” Stan spoke with demand, ripping some of Wendy’s clothes off. Wendy only blushed brightly, her eyes going wide at how intimidating Stan was being right now.

Kyle blushed brightly and his eyes got so wide. He bit his lip when he heard what they were clearly doing. They were clearly together. They’d both called each other babe. Fuck! Kyle felt his eyes stinging as he obviously couldn’t just go out there. He really did not want to be here anymore. Fuck, he’d been so stupid! Dressing up for Stan and coming to the party because Stan has invited him. Kyle bit his lip hard enough to taste blood to make sure no sounds came out as his eyes started silently leaking. He was so fucking stupid and naive to think someone like Stan could ever want him as more than his baby neighbor. He probably only talked to him and invited him because he pitied him or whatever. Fuck fuck fuck. He couldn’t breathe.

“Fuck...” Stan breathed out, sucking on Wendy’s chest and teasing her between her legs. Eventually, he got her fully naked, thrusting inside her with heavy pants, the room becoming a bit hazy from their hot breathing. Somewhere along the way though, Stan was thinking of Kyle. Fuck....he forgot Kyle was here. Wendy had gotten his ass drunk and made him forget....

“Ahh....Kyle....” he accidentally moaned, earning an instant glare from Wendy. Oh. Fuck. “Wait-Wendy....it’s not...no it’s not like that I was just-“ 

SMACK!!! Wendy slapped Stan across the face as hard as she could, her eyes filling with flames as she stormed from Stan and dressed herself before storming out and slamming the door behind her. 

“Wait Wendy! It’s not....fuck!...” Stan cursed at himself. God damn it! He was only worrying about Kyle....he wasn’t thinking of him like that....fuck....Wendy would never believe the truth...ughh....now Stan was left with the biggest blue balls of his life and Wendy was pissed. How exciting....

Kyle had managed to keep his tears silent. He’d made his tipsy drunk self not make any sounds until right after this Wendy left and he accidentally fucking painfully as hell and definitely making the closet wall make a sound. Fuck fuck fuck. Firstly, the last thing he wanted was to see or talk to Stan right now because that would be the worst and not good time right now. Secondly, now Kyle’s head hurt like a bitch.

Stan immediately jumped, hearing a sound from the closet. Maybe it was just the music. Fuck. It was definitely his head playing games.

“Fuuuck....!....what is wrong with me...” Stan cursed, throwing a pillow at the wall. He sighed heavily and got up to get dressed to head back to the party. Maybe he could just find Kyle and chill with him and apologize to him....yeah....because Wendy was definitely not calm enough to hear him out. And with that thought, Stan left the room.

When he heard Stan leave the room, Kyle found his tipsy and confused as fuck self hugging himself there and letting out his tears. Once he finished and got control of himself, he found his phone and fuck. He and Ike couldn’t go home right now anyway even though that’s exactly what Kyle wanted right then. He groaned. Even if he snuck home, he would be questioned about why he’d left the supposed school thing they’d claimed to be attending. Fuck fuck fuck. The only time he wanted to be home most.

He eventually made sure to check his face before coming back to the party. He would drink more but that would mean he would have to stay longer. fuck.

Stan was absolutely miserable. He received an angry text from Wendy, stating the obvious. That she was breaking up with Stan. She never does that though text. Fuck....I really fucked up this time, Stan thought sadly. He currently had some beer in his hand and he drank it as he stood against a wall. He couldn’t find Kyle anywhere and that made him feel like shit....he probably left....fuck....Stan could feel tears in his eyes....

Kyle passed by those Jell-O shots and decided to down two before continuing to walk around the party, looking for Stan. He bit his lip and the alcohol hit a bit faster this time.

Stan nearly dropped his drink as he noticed the red-haired boy walking across the room. He set his drink down immediately and walked over to Kyle with longing eyes.

“Kyle...” Stan spoke with a crackly voice. He reached his arms out slowly and just hugged him, sniffling from how sad he felt. Kyle was so warm....and Stan really needed this right now. “I’m sorry....”

Kyle blushed more than the alcohol had made him. He smiled tipsily and obviously wrapped his arms around him snuggly. “Are you okay? I’m sorry...”

Stan shook his head, hugging onto Kyle even tighter than before. He cried faintly into his shoulder.

Kyle felt his eyes start to leak again as he rubbed his back gently, clinging to him tightly.

“Kyle...I’m sorry...I’m a horrible friend...” Stan spoke shakily, still holding onto Kyle. He was very drunk. Too drunk. His body was wobbling even.

“Why do you say that? Also maybe you should sit or lay down somewhere?” Kyle asked him softly as he kept rubbing his back.

“B-because I left you...Wendy she....I just missed you.....do you hate me?...” stan asked, gazing innocently at Kyle. He was really close to him, his breath ghosting over Kyle’s plump lips.

“No. Don’t think I ever could. Now, let’s go sit somewhere, okay? Because I’m on the verge of too drunk to catch your drunken ass if you fall,” Kyle told him with another tipsy smile.

“Okaaay....fine....” Stan hiccuped, sniffling still as he leaned drunkily against Kyle. His cheeks were flushed slightly from the drinks he’d been having.

“Sorry that you had a bad time at your own party, Stan...” Kyle told him as he helped them to a couch. They were still nearly on top of each other and that was weirdly nice and comforting for Kyle. He was drunk okay?

“It’s okay....not your fault....I’m a single free man now....haha...” his laugh was very faint. Stan then stared a bit blankly at Kyle, smiling suddenly. He poked his cheek.

“Wow....I just noticed you have freckles....I love freckles....”

“Sorry about that...” Kyle told him softly before giggling lightly a that freckles comment. He gazed up at him. Fuck, he was as beautiful as ever except that now Kyle had finally admitted the being into guys thing. Well, being into one guy. Not that his parents or the guy needed to know that right now. “Thanks Stan.”

“Mmm....they really look pretty on you....you’re pretty Kyle....” Stan laughed hysterically, before suddenly stopping. He laid down against Kyle, trying to get cozy on him.

“And you’re drunk, Stan,” he told him as he chewed his lip. He wasn’t about t believe most of what drunk Stan had to say.

“What?...oh yeah I am...fuck...” Stan mumbled, cuddling his friend. “Kyle....you know what we should be?”

Kyle giggled at Stan’s ridiculous words and adorable actions. He gazed down at the other who had his head on Kyle. “What’s that?”

“Super best friends.” He giggled, bro fisting Kyle and making an explosion sound. He then went back to cuddling him, getting cozy against Kyle’s chest. Wow...he smelled really nice.

Kyle needed more alcohol and his brother right now. He bit his lip and felt all of the air in his lungs leaving his body. He was back to wanting to go home. He looked away a bit. “Obviously.”

“Hm?...what Kyle?....” Stan began tearing up again as he gave Kyle a sad look. “Do you....not want to be my friend?”

“I’m already your friend, asshole,” he tried to tease as he felt his emotions all trying to escape at once through his eyes. He stood up and tripped. “I’ll be back... bathroom...” he mumbled before finding the bathroom and breaking down into sobs he’d been holding in all night. He felt so gross and stupid. He opened the toilet lid and vomited more than once.

Stan ended up sobbing for a bit, thinking everyone hated him. His friends eventually came to comfort him before they had to leave. Stan was left alone, on his couch, dozed off with tired eyes.

Kyle felt his phone vibrating and when he got a break from vomiting, he saw it was Ike. He had asked if he was alright and how drunk he was etc. Kyle texted him that he was getting sick in the bathroom. A few minutes later, Ike came in to sit beside him. He could tell how upset Kyle was. He rubbed his back and wrapped himself around Kyle. “Hey, you’re alright. It’s going to be okay. Who do I need to fuck up?” Ike started asking and got a tiny choked giggle before continuing softly. “But really, what happened man? You’re alright now. Talk to me, hm, Kyle?” 

“Mmm, Stan... it’s too long of a story to tell right now... he fucked his ex girlfriend without either of them knowing I was in the closet and then Stan said my name while fucking her and she thought it was because he maybe had feelings for me and I stupidly believed her and then- fuck, I- he was cuddling me and all over me and complimenting me and he’s more d-drunk than me and just he asked me to be his best friend and then I came in here a-and this- I- is there any chance of us sneaking into our place without our parents noticing us or our drunkenness? I can’t stay here.”

They decided to sneak in and clean themselves up and lie later. Before they left, Kyle noticed Stan on his couch. He sighed and pulled a blanket over his shivering body. Ike trades numbers with Filmore. Then Kyle looked at Stan again and they went home.


End file.
